okonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Patryk Quna2 Camera
Opis historii Patryk (znany jako Quna2) urodził się w Bolesławcu czwartego lutego roku 1998. Ma on włosy średniej długości z cieniowanymi bokami koloru ciemnego blondu. Kolor jego oczu to zupełnie ciemny brąz. Od dziewiątego roku życia interesuje się wrestlingiem dzięki federacji World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) Już od małolata miał wielką pasję do wszelkiego rodzaju rysunków. Teraz jest on Administratorem Okoń Wiki (który jest zdecydowanie najbardziej uwielbiany, ponieważ każdy go lubi, a sam założyciel czuje do niego niesamowity pociąg erotyczny, jak i miłosny) Opis wyglądu Jest dosyć wysoki (183cm) i ma lekką nadwagę, lecz to jest to, co tygryski lubią najbardziej ;* Nosi on często koszule, swetry, oraz t-shirty z nadrukami (najczęściej czarne t-shirty). Jeśli chodzi o ubiór poniżej pasa, to nosi on domowe dresy oraz jeansy. Jako obuwie posiada Nike Mercurial halówki CR7 (koloru czarnego, niebieskiego i białego.) Opis charakteru Patryk jest bardzo zmienny jeśli chodzi o charakter. Czasami jest głupkowaty, a gdy trzeba, to powaga bierze górę, ponieważ wie, że głupie teksty niczego nie naprawią, a jedynie pogorszą sytuację. Również jest uważany za denerwującego, inteligentnego i buntowniczego. Osiągnięcia z Wiki -''' 1 raz''' moderator Five Nights at Freddy's (odebrane prawe ze względu na niezgodność administratora) - Ponad 3 razy 'moderator czatu Five Nights at Freddy's (Odebrane za prośbą Quny) - '''1 raz '''Administrator Five Nights at Freddy's (odebrane po chwili, ponieważ było to tylko w celach humorzastych) - '''1 raz '''Administrator Life is Strange wiki (odebrane po niezgodnościach z założycielem) - '''Jeden z ludzi, którzy uczynili się do '"wygnania" założyciela Five Nights at Freddy's wiki, który był nieuczciwy w stosunku do użytkowników. - '''Gość '''wywiadu z Rafsonem na Five Nights at Freddy's wiki. - '''Moderator czatu '''Five Nights at Wario's wiki - '''Były pomocnik Administracji Five Nights at Freddy's (pomagał w podejmowaniu decyzji, usunięty ze stanowiska z powodu minimalnej aktywności, jak i braku porozumienia z Administracją) - Twórca '''jednego z najpopularniejszych opowiadań na Five Nights at Freddy's wiki (My Little Admin: Ban to Magia, usunięty ze względu na prośbę twórcy) - '''Wylosowany jako '''autor szczęśliwej edycji nr. 30 000 na Five Nights at Freddy's wiki. - '''Twórca '''minigierek gry fanowskiej (gra została anulowana) - '''Członek '''historyjek czatowych za pomocą "/me" (nikt już z tego nie korzystał) - '''Prawdopodobnie '''jeden z najbardziej znanych osób na Five Nights at Freddy's wiki, za czasów popularności tejże wiki. Osiągnięcia ogólne - '''94 '''ranga w grze '''Grand Theft Auto Online - Kilkukrotny zwycięzca 'walk Online w grze '''WWE2k16 '(wersja Online była całkowicie zepsuta z powodu lagów i błędów, przez co wygrywanie przy takich klimatach jest uznawane za coś naprawdę niesamowitego) - '''Półfinalista '''konkursu literowania języka Angielskiego. - '''Zwycięzca konkursu '''języka Angielskiego. - '''Członek ekip '''Polskie Gofry, Polska Armia Online, Szybcy i Wscieklii 7, (nie popełniłem błędu, taką nazwę ma ekipa) Ekipa z czatu (komisarz tej ekipy) ''Oczywiście jest jeszcze pełno tych osiągnięć, ale nie są one warte uwagi, bądź po prostu o niektórych nie pamiętam. Jeśli ktoś pamięta jakiekolwiek, proszę edytować tą stronę. Jeśli będą to obraźliwe stwierdzenia, skończy się to blokadą, niepoważne teksty proszę umieszczać na profilu użytkownika Quna2.'' Ciekawostki * Jego ulubionymi wrestlerami są '''Triple H, Seth Rollins, Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, Bray Wyatt i Dean Ambrose. * Jego znienawidzonymi wrestlerami są Roman Reigns, '''(słabe umjejętności przy mikrofonie, oraz ograniczona ilość akcji, ok. 5 ataków i standardowe ciosy jak '''DDT '''i '''Suplex) 'Eva Marie '(brak umjejętności przy mikrofonie, a jej ataki i kontry wyglądają komicznie) * Posiada on konsolę PlayStation 3, a grami na nią są: Grand Theft Auto V WWE2k16 Saints Row IV Watch Dogs FIFA 13 Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag Gran Turismo 5 Grand Theft Auto IV The Fight Far Cry3 (wymienione na kilka tygodni za Uncharted 3) WWE13 WWE2k15 Tomb Raider Tomb Raider: Underworld Sniper: Ghost Warrior Start The Party Sports Champions Tekken 6 Sleeping Dogs * Chce on się przerzucić na konsolę PlayStation 4, by mieć możliwość pograć w: WWE2k16 (wersja next-gen) Uncharted 4 Mortal Kombat X * Uwielbia on herbatę, napoje o smaku coli oraz szejki czekoladowe. Jeśli chodzi o jedzenie, to kocha naleśniki, chipsy o smaku Salsa i frytki z sosem czosnkowym. * Jego marzeniem jest dostać się na galę PPV Wrestlemanię, Summerslam, bądź Royal Rumble. * Uwielbia pairing Dean Ambrose x Seth Rollins. * Miał "romans" z Administratorką Five Nights at Freddy's wiki. * Jego ulubionym bohaterem komiksowym jest Spiderman * Jego ulubionym aktorem jest Mark Wahlberg. * Jego ulubionymi postaciami pierwszoplanowymi z gier są Nathan Drake (Uncharted) , Michael De Santa (Grand Theft Auto V), The Boss (Saints Row) i Edward Kenway (Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag) * Jego ulubionymi postaciami drugoplanowymi są Lester Crest (Grand Theft Auto V), Charlie Cutter (Uncharted). * Jego ulubioną postacią trzecioplanową jest Paige Harris (Grand Theft Auto Online) Kategoria:Ludzie o ciekawszym życiorysie niż Filip zwany też Okoniem ;-;